The unexpected
by Em
Summary: Harry is just about to start his fifth year...PG just to be sure.
1. The 'andyman

Although the summer holidays started off as they usually did for harry, things were going to change unexpectantly __

The Unexpected.

By Em.

Disclaimer: I am not the owner of any of the characters or of any of the places. As many fanfic authors say, I am just taking them all for a spin. The characters and their personalities as well as many other things I've mentioned were made up by the renowned JKR. Whom I'm sure you're all familiar with.

Authors note: I have never shown my work to anyone other than close friends and family, therefore the feedback I have gained has been limited. I have submitted this cause I feel guilty reading numerous fanfics and not giving anything back. This isn't my usual style, but I've tried to write like JKR (not 100% successfully, but I've tried). I welcome constructive criticism and although I might feel a little hurt I don't mind flames, it's your opinion and you're entitled to it. Seeing as I have no beta reader and because I borrowed the books and have no references, please point out anything that's wrong. Last and by no means least I'd like to point out that I wasn't cruel by leaving you all on a cliff hanger (but it will be getting interesting) and yes I've gone for the traditional Harry potter beginning…Oh and I'd just like to say (I just keep going on don't I?) Sharte keep up the good work! 

It was early in the morning at number four private drive and Harry was rushing around the room trying to find his second sock as Petunia Dursley screeched up the stairs for him to get dressed. Finding a green tatty sock of unknown origin under his bed, Harry shrugged and put it on-he'd been made to wear worse.

A few minutes later Harry was cooking breakfast as Vernon sat at the table reading the newspaper and smoking a cigar, which he thought, made him look successful.

"Dirty, dirty things." Petunia muttered under her breath as a large cloud of smoke flew at her face.

"What's that dear?" Vernon asked, she frowned, but had scarce time to answer before Dudley came waddling in, each of his rolls of fat quivering with every step he took. Harry grimaced before tipping all the contents of the pan onto the plate, which he handed to Dudley. The smeltings stick, which was Dudley's pride and joy, was firmly held in one of his fat hands ready to strike. Luckily Harry had only managed to be hit twice, because Dudley's weight meant that he couldn't run after Harry. 'Infact he can barely walk' Harry thought to himself and a small grin flickered briefly on his face. Vernon had noticed this and didn't want to miss any opportunity to make Harry's life hell.

"What is it boy?" He asked, one eyebrow arched.

"Nothing." Harry answered quickly trying not to smile as the thought struck him again. Uncle Vernon took another drag from his cigar and blew all the smoke in his nephew's face.

"There's no secrets in this house!" His voice on the verge of a yell. 'Not that you lied to me about my parents death and never told me that I, like my parents am a wizard.' He thought, but decided it was better not to voice his opinions.

"Yes uncle Vernon." Harry replied in monotone, as if he'd been saying those three words all his life (which he probably had). Harry put some more bacon and eggs on, because Petunia and Vernon hadn't had theirs yet. He looked at Dudley who had almost finished his first plateful. 'I think I'll put even more on' he thought. Dudley, who last year ate more than anyone Harry, had ever met managed, for some reason managed to eat even more this year. He ate so much that the Dursleys were having an even bigger fridge-freezer installed later that day so as to put all the food Dudley ate in it. The one they had now was big enough to fit Vernon in it. 'Maybe even Dudley will be able to fit in this one' Harry contemplated but realised that even a standard walk in freezer for cooking establishments would be a tight squeeze, especially seeing as in some instances Dudley had to walk through doorways sideways. He put the food in the middle of the table and by the time he sat down there was only a piece of bread and some burnt bacon left, which had been more than he got yesterday. He quickly ate his meagre breakfast and almost hurled when his Aunt began cooing at Dudley, because _Nasty_ Harry hadn't cooked him enough breakfast. Vernon made to leave, but not before he shoved his red face right up against his nephews and gave him a lecture.

"Now listen to me boy." Harry had to use all his strength not to laugh at the bit of egg white attached to Vernon's moustache, which had a tendency to quiver with each word. "I'm going to work now. Your Aunt is in charge and if I hear from her that you didn't behave yourself and do all your chores you'll have me to answer to!" His face was gradually going purple and foamy spit was edging its way out of his mouth, he looked like he had rabies. "Now boy, the man is coming to install the fridge-freezer today. Stay out of his sight unless he wants you to get him something." 'How am I supposed to get him something if he cant even see me' Harry thought angrily 'I mean I'm not telepathic!' "Do I make myself clear!" He added and a few droplets of spit went flying out of his mouth, narrowly missing Harry, who grimaced. 

"Yes Uncle Vernon." The monotone returned.

Soon afterwards Harry was sent outside by Petunia to do all the weeding. Silence had used to be a haven for him, because it meant that he wasn't being threatened or having abuse shouted at him. Gradually as the years at Hogwarts went by silence began to be a torment, it meant that he would ponder on all the things he'd been through and after his last encounter with Voldemort silence meant that he had to relive Cedrics death over and over again. Harry tried and tried to block the thoughts out and he only managed to get through the silence with concentrating hard on his chores. Two hours and the weed infested back garden was a lawn with lots of holes in it. Harry could swear that Vernon put Miracle Grow on the weeds a few weeks before his arrival. No sooner had he finished than his Aunt began screeching at him in her shrill voice, which reminded Harry of a Banshee, to do the front lawn. 

Halfway through the job a van with the words 'Andyman' on the side pulled up just outside the house and a very largely built man stepped out of it. Harry turned to face him, still on his hands and knees.

"Hello." The man greeted him with a smile "Me names Andy, see." He pointed towards the van and Harry politely chuckled at the pun, even though he didn't find it funny at all. "Is this number four private drive?" He asked, but before Harry could answer Petunia Dursley was standing in the doorway calling out in her high-pitched voice.

"Harry get back to work!" her eyes darted towards the van and then back to Andy. 

"Mr Smith, would you like to follow me into the kitchen." With that she disappeared inside. The man had a puzzled look on his face.

"Is your mum always like that?" He asked. Harry didn't like Petunia to be thought of as his Aunt, let alone as him mum and didn't want anyone to think he was her child.

"My Mum? No she's my Aunt, but yes, she always treats me like that." The man looked at him for a moment before hurrying after Petunia. The sun was at its zenith before Harry had finished all of the weeding. The front lawn had taken him longer due to the fact that he was hot, exhausted and aching all over. The ice-cream van that stopped outside next doors house for fifteen minutes didn't help. Especially when Dudley came waddling out to get a 'Double 99'.

After tipping the remnants of the weeds out of the old and battered bucket, into the dustbin and putting the tools into the shed, Harry went inside to get a glass of water. He'd just had his first mouthful when his Aunt came rushing in.

"What did your uncle say about getting out of the mans sight!" She shrieked so shrilly that it reminded Harry of nails being scraped across a blackboard. This startled Andy so much that he jumped and hit his head, but Harry was used to this and barely flinched.

"I was just getting myself a glass of water." Harry answered back; Vernon was going to kill him anyway.

"Me, Me, Me, Me, ME!" She screamed, but remembering that they had company regained her self-control. "Your Uncle said for you to make yourself scarce, Mr Smith doesn't want greedy little boys getting in his way." Dudley was sniggering from the doorway and appeared to have another ice cream in his hand. Harry was about to answer back, but before he could she cut him off. "Now do not enter this kitchen unless our visitor wants you to get him something. Now go and clean the windows, once you've done that you can go and tidy and sweep the garage." He paused for a moment, "Well!" she said impatiently with her arms crossed.

Harry wasn't exhausted; he was completely exhausted. He'd finished all of the upstairs windows and was halfway through doing the downstairs. In each window he cleaned Dudley greeted him by pulling faces and sitting lazily in front of an electric fan eating ice lollies, which just rubbed all of Harry's discomfort in his face. The next window was the kitchen one. Petunia would probably tell him off for being seen by Andy, but how was he supposed to clean this window without being seen; their whole purpose is for seeing through them. 

After thinking of a few plans, which mainly involved a wet rag on the end of a stick, Harry decided to just go through with it. Frowning he walked up to the window and began to clean. Halfway through rubbing the glass dry Andy appeared and opened the window. 'Great' he thought, 'now I'm not just going to be killed by Vernon, I'm going to be tortured and then killed by Vernon.' 

"Hello Mr Smith." He said nervously, his eyes darting to the doorway to see if Petunia or Dudley were standing there. 'No doubt if Dudley has seen he's gone to tell his mummy.' He thought bitterly.

"Andy, please." This helped Harry relax a little, but the tension was still there. "So why are you staying with your Aunt and Uncle this summer, surely your parents wouldn't leave you here if they knew the way they treated you." A wave of pain and sadness washed over harry and not until the man was asking him if he was alright, did he realise that he'd been staring into thin air for a few minutes. 

"Yes, I'm fine, its just that my parents died when I was very young, which means that I have to live with the Dursleys." He finished and looked down.

"I'm sorry." Andy's voice was full of concern and guilt.

"You don't have to be." Harry replied and looked up. The mans eyes were studying his face and abruptly stopped when they reached his scar. "What did you do to get that?" He asked more cheerfully and pointed at Harry's forehead. "Fall out of a tree?" Harry didn't know what to say. He didn't want to lie to the man, but couldn't tell him that he got it when the powerful Lord Voldemort tried to kill him, just like his parents.

"In a car crash." He cringed at the lie, but the man took it as if he cringed about his parent's death and pressed the subject no further. A sparkle of understanding in his eyes. Suddenly Harry saw Aunt Petunia in the doorway "Is there anything you want?" He enquired hastily, a pleading look in his eyes. After a moments pause Andy caught on and asked him to go and get his Aunt.

"No need." She snapped, "Harry get back to work!" With that she slammed the window shut. He continued to dry the window and looked at Andy, who was scratching his head and trying to improvise. He then smiled and got back to work.

It was dark when Harry had finished. Andy had gone ages ago, but was apparently coming back the next day to finish the job.

"Ruddy handymen, never finishing the job in time." Uncle Vernon muttered under his breath as Harry came in from the Garage. "You!" He yelled as he looked up from his tea. "What did I say before I went out." But before he could answer his Uncle he was cut off by another outburst of rage. "I told you not to disobey your Aunt and not to go near the man." The now very frequently seen shade of purple painted itself upon Vernon's face. "Now go upstairs without another word, or you'll be sorry." Harry paused, deciding what to do.

"No I will not. I've been up against worse things that you. I was only getting a glass of water, the man didn't even know I was there." He took in a deep breath and closed his eyes, waiting for the yelled response. Instead there was a stunned silence; he opened his eyes and _whack_. Vernon punched him in the eye.

"Get upstairs now, you'll be lucky if you get to come down after a week." Not one sound escaped Harry's lips, he didn't contort his face or cry he just went upstairs completely stunned. 

Aunt Petunia looked at Harry in horror, an expression of surprise on her face at her husband's actions and Harry's reaction, or more lack of reaction. Dudley, who normally used him as a punch bag mirrored his mother exactly. "Ruddy cheek" Vernon muttered under his breath. With that the three of them ate their meal in silence.

Harry didn't go straight to his room; instead he went to the bathroom. Drinking water from the running tap and occasionally splashing his already swollen eye, he sighed. One week until he'd be at Hogwarts again and only two more summers after this one and he'd be free. He looked into the mirror. The swollen skin was turning an interesting shade of purple, very similar to the frequently seen shade on his Uncles face. Harry smiled, but quickly stopped as it hurt.

The next day, when his Uncle had gone off to work, Aunt Petunia unlocked his bedroom door (it had been bolted shut by Vernon, just before he went to bed) and came in.

"Harry!" Her shrill voice echoed off of the walls. "I've got chores for you to do." He sat up still half asleep and turned to face her. "I want the whole house cleaned before lunch." With that she left. 

He was halfway through mopping the kitchen floor and wondering why Dumbledore had refused to allow him to stay at the Weasly's, even though it was really obvious, when Andy entered. 'What am I going to say when he sees the colossal bruise over my eye?' Harry thought, a pang of worry momentarily engulfing him.

"Hello Harry." Andy grinned cheerfully, but it faded when he saw the swollen and bruised mess of an eye. "How'd that happen?" He asked. 

"Oh, you know." Harry paused, frantically searching his mind of what to say. Andy looked really worried and the last thing he wanted to do was get him entangled in the mess he called his life. "I walked into a door." A half smile briefly playing on his lips to make him sound more genuine. It worked as Andy let out a deep sigh and got back to work. Harry followed suit.

That evening, when he heard Vernon's car pull up on the drive Harry grabbed a roll and ran up to his room. He decided to write a letter informing Dumbledore that he was going to travel to London the day before school to get his supplies and sleep at the 'Leaky cauldron' before setting off to platform 9¾ and catching the Hogwarts express. He daren't inform Sirius, cause he knew he'd have a fit. Ever since Voldemort's return everyone was worried about him. Only a few people knew about what exactly happened and Harry was sure he didn't want Hermione and Ron to know, they'd already been giving him concerned looks and although Harry wanted to be sheltered he knew he couldn't let himself be. He had to be brave; everyone was counting on him. He wrote a similar letters to Ron and Hermione asking them to meet him there. Or should I say The Ron and Hermione, as they became a couple during the holidays.

The last week went by fast and Harry's ugly swollen bruise deflated and began to look like a slightly ugly bruise. He caught the night bus down to Diagon ally and got all his supplies. The trip was like every other year, except the list was longer. 

Much to Dumbledore and Sirius' complaints (Dumbledore had told Sirius) he stayed the night at the 'Leaky cauldron' just like he said he would. Hermione and all the Weasly's stayed too, most likely to make sure he was okay. The only thing that annoyed him was that they kept sizing him up and treating him like a glass vase that was about to break. He guessed that Dumbledore just told them that last year was a devastating experience for him.

Before he knew it, he, Harry was on the train to Hogwarts and about to embark on another year of adventure, unlike anyone could have expected. 


	2. Arrival

Tree upon tree whizzed past the window __

The Unexpected.

By Em.

Disclaimer: I am not the owner of any of the characters or of any of the places. As many fanfic authors say, I am just taking them all for a spin. The characters and their personalities as well as many other things I've mentioned were made up by the renowned JKR. Whom I'm sure you're all familiar with.

Authors note: I have yet again been very nice and not given you a cliff hanger…of course I might next time. Before I just wrote whatever came into my head, but as I was writing this chapter a plot began to form in my head, its not fully developed, but I with what I have done I must say I am a genius. Maybe not a genius, but I am devious. This chapter is a bit boring and depressing, but don't worry the next chapter is nothing of the sort, but I couldn't let Harry be portrayed as someone not affected, could I? I hope you enjoy this and tell me how to improve it or give me some ideas.

I have, on my bio written a challenge…does anyone want to take it up? 

I'd like to thank all my reviewers at this point:

Vmr…whoever you are, thank you. If you have written anything, let me know.

Sharte…Thank you and you're welcome. In this chapter I've really strayed from JKR's style, but I'm going to try and go back.

Megan…what's going to happen next, you'll have to read to find out and thank you.

Jessica…you've got a good imagination. Thank you.

Skye…I've noticed my story is up in your favourites…I hope it stays there and I can't wait to read yours.

Captain Antilles…I will and thank you.

JillZee…thank you, you're so nice.

Jill…Thank you, sorry about the wait. In the future I'll be dishing my chapters out before you've even got round to finishing the last one.

Tree upon tree whizzed past the window. Ron and Hermione had been flirting for nearly an hour, and although Harry had found it amusing at first he was now bored. 'I'm happy for them, but if they do this for the whole year I am going to loose my mind!' He sighed and looked out the window again before finally saying out loud.

"Tree, tree, tree…ooh a telegraph pole. We haven't had one of those for a while. Pole, pole, tree, pole…and now a barn, well that's interesting. I'll just get out my trusty note pad and write that down. Perhaps I should write a logbook on everything I see! Yes a log book with little diagrams all shaded in!" His voice had gradually become more and more sarcastic and the pitch higher and higher until Ron and Hermione looked over.

"Are you alright?" Ron asked, wondering if an occasional outburst of insanity was an effect from last year's ordeal.

"Of course I'm alright." Harry snapped, how blind could Ron be. The two of them hadn't said a word to him for almost an hour.

"Of course you're alright. Why wouldn't you be? I'll just go look in my trunk for a piece of parchment, a quill and some ink so that you can do your log." He grinned nervously; hoping his friend wasn't about to chop him up into tiny pieces. He looked up at Harry whose face had gone red with what looked like anger and bent down to look for the items. Then he looked at Hermione and instead of seeing a face of fear, he could see a broad smile and that she was trying to stifle a laugh. "What's so funny?" Ron asked and she began to let out the loud giggle that she had tried so hard to suppress. Harry began to see the funny side and laughed too. Ron on the other hand looked extremely confused.

"He was being sarcastic, silly." Hermione said as she wiped a sole tear from her eye. Ron poked her and said he knew all along. Harry sighed; the flirting had begun again.

He looked out of the window again, resigned to the fact that he wasn't going to get a conversation out of his friends. Gradually night began to fall and when the outside world was nothing but black objects set against a slightly less black sky, his mind turned to the future.

There had been no sign of Voldemort and Harry wondered if everyone including Dumbledore might think that he was making it up. But no, Moody or the impostor moody had them told everything after drinking the truth potion. The ministry however had begun to think that he was insane, just like Ron. The future was looking dim. 'Hmmm," He thought, "who's going to be the next defence against the dark arts teacher this year?' Harry inwardly hoped it would be Professor Lupin, but knew that the odds were against that.

The train began to slow down and he managed to break up the happy couple and change just in time. 

"I wonder why we didn't have a visit from our dearest friend Malfoy?" Ron asked as they clambered into the coach after waving at an overly cheery Hagrid. Hermione smiled mischievously and they remembered what she did on the train ride home last year. Over the years she had grown into someone that even the Marauders would have been proud of. Brains with mischief, a dangerous combination.

After entering the great hall Harry skimmed the teachers table with his eyes. Dumbledore was there and so was McGonnagall. He saw Snape and groaned, he'd hoped that that Snape would still be on his mission that he overheard Dumbledore send him on. Then there was Professor Moody, he groaned again; All he needed was a reminder of last years events continually there, everyday. He was broken from his thoughts.

"A defence against the dark arts teacher has survived more than one year." Harry turned to the voice. It was Neville Longbottom and was about to say that actually the first one was an impostor, but thought better of it and just agreed. He looked up again. There was Mrs figg and now Hagrid had joined the table. 'Hang on. Mrs figg is a muggle that lives in private drive.' He thought and began seriously doubting his insanity, 'maybe Ron was right? Perhaps I am loosing my mind.' He was disrupted from his musings when a hand fell heavily on his shoulder.

Harry turned around and looking right at him was Professor Moody. His face more mangled than Harry remembered and the skin that was showing resembled knarled bark. 

"Harry…" The professor began, but seeing the startled expression on the boy's face trailed off. The dazzling emerald eyes that reminded him so much of Lily were wide with fear and remorse. His face now composed was rigid, not with fear, but courage and determination and a false smile played on his lips. "I just wanted to say sorry and that I never wanted what happened to happen." A pang of pain passed through Harry's chest. The memory of the previous events too distressing. He had felt guilty about Cedrics death, even though he knew it was not his fault, but there had been times during the summer holidays that he had almost felt that he was the murderer. Suddenly he felt a deep understanding.

"It wasn't your fault." He paused, but decided to continue anyway. "I felt the same way you do, but about Cedric. I know that it wasn't my fault, but sometimes you can't help feeling that way." He looked up at the professor, who under the scars was smiling. "But when you do feel like that, I want you to know that you're for given." He finished. The professor mumbled a thank you, too astounded that a boy his age could be so mature and went back to the staff table. The sorting hat was brought out by professor McGonnagall. Harry didn't listen to the song, but looked at his two friends who looked really confused and then let his eyes follow the path of the man, who was so familiar, yet he knew nothing about. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Unknown to Harry and Professor Moody, Dumbledore had watched the whole scene. He smiled; Harry had grown a lot since his last encounter with Voldemort. The battle against the darkness had only just begun and Harry was already showing signs of being able to fulfil the prophecy. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Griffindor!" The hat screamed and the first of the new students was sorted. The load clapping and screams that erupted woke Harry from his thoughts and he clapped wildly too.

"Harry." Hermione said a she nudged his elbow. "What did he mean?" She asked.

"Nothing." He replied blandly as the painful memory resurfaced to his mind again. He didn't like shielding himself from his friends, but he just couldn't find it in himself to tell them yet.

Normally she would have pressed him further, but whatever happened last year she knew that it included Voldemort's return and that it wasn't pleasant. 

A little while later, after several more first years had been sorted, the sixth Griffindor made her way to the table and incidentally sat across from Harry. She looked a little nervous and smiled weakly at everyone in eyesight. She slowly observed everyone within close proximity to her and eventually stopped at an unfortunate individual.

"I don't believe it you're." She was cut off by a cheery voice a few seats down.

"Harry Potter." It was Colin Creevey and he was absolutely beaming. Harry inwardly groaned. He looked away from the stage and turned to face her. She had really curly hazel hair, grey eyes and abundant freckles over her nose and cheeks.

"Yes I'm Harry." He said, trying to act pleased. Her mouth had dropped slightly and her eyes were glued to his scar. Ron who was sitting the other side of Hermione and just out of Harry's kicking under the table range was sniggering loudly. Harry shot him a quick glare in an attempt to shut him up. Remembering the insanity thing, Ron did.

"Hufflepuff." The hat called and the last student had been sorted. Every student who had attended a previous sorting looked down at their plates in anticipation and then the mountainous food arrived. After six weeks of leftovers Harry was ravished and ate anything that was in sight.

"For someone so skinny you sure eat a lot." The girl stated. She was right he was skinny, very skinny. "I'm Melinda by the way." She added as Harry swallowed.

"Hi." was all he said before shovelling another mouthful of mashed potato into his mouth.

"Didn't you get fed over the holidays and what happened to your eye?" Harry chose not to answer her and just kept eating, but Hermione did.

"No, he didn't get fed very much at all and he got hit by his Uncle, which shows exactly how horrible his life can be." She finished her cheeks slightly red.

Melinda looked shocked, but whether it was Hermione's angry voice, what she said or both no one was sure. A few moments passed and Melinda muttered an apology before getting back to the task of eating. The short silence on their side if the vast table was interrupted by a scream, followed shortly by Fred and George's laughter. The school year had only just begun and they were up to mischief already.

"That has got to be a record." The already calm Hermione stated.

"Actually." Ron began," The year before we came, they…" He stopped, realising that he was about to tell everyone in hearing distance (a lot of people) a huge secret.

"Tell me please." Hermione asked, giving him a winning smile and leaning closer, harry followed suit.

"Well, on their way to the great Hall they spotted Mrs Norris and well you know what she's like. So they cast a spell on her so that her hair kept growing and growing. Halfway through the feast Filch came running in rolling a huge ball of fur along the ground…it was Mrs Norris. It took Snape three hours to make the cure and all the time her fur kept growing. Filch was furious, he kept muttering that he'd catch the culprit. No-one found out, I wish I had been there." He finished and Harry and Hermione kept giggling at the vivid image that played in their minds.

The feast went on until Dumbledore gave his annual speech, a childlike shadow in his voice, as if his childhood had been stolen from him and he wanted to gain some back through his students.

The trio made their way up to their common room and as if they'd never left, went to bed. It was if nothing had changed; what had happened was just a bad dream and what was going to happen never would.


	3. Uninvited guests

It was the next day and everyone was in the great hall eating their breakfast __

The Unexpected.

By Em.

Disclaimer: I am not the owner of any of the characters or of any of the places. As many fanfic authors say, I am just taking them all for a spin. The characters and their personalities as well as many other things I've mentioned were made up by the renowned JKR. Whom I'm sure you're all familiar with.

__

Authors note: I must admit that the inspiration came from another fanfic I'm reading…but only the part where the Dursley's come to Hogwarts. I can't remember the title or Author of the fanfic, but it's late and I'm tired. I hope you like this. I know there is a lot of dialogue, but I promise it'll be better next time and a lot less depressing. I don't mind constructive criticism or flames for that matter I just want to know exactly what you think. I'd also like to say that I don't have a Beta reader and I have only run a spell check on this and only read it through once, so it might be a bit confusing. Tell me if it is. Now for my thanks:

Vmr: Thankyou again. Perhaps you should write a small story, I'd love to read it.

Jona: You're welcome and thankyou. I'm glad that you think so, especially seeing as you're one of my favourite Authors.

Tanya: Well here's more for you to judge and yes the hint worked. Andy does come into the story later, but this morning I got an idea and I changed the plot around a lot. I hope you still like it, if no one does I will convert back to my original story line. Thankyou.

Sharte: I'm glad you think that it was and thankyou. Snape will still be bad, but in more of a humorous way. I had this idea and in a few chapters I'm going to focus a bit of a chapter on Snape and I'm just going to say that I hope you laugh.

Berkeley Halperin: Thankyou and I am happy you reviewed. I'm well aware that Ron knows what sarcasm is, but remember Harry has changed a lot and Ron misinterpreted. He didn't tell Andy what happened…he lied. Thankyou for your comments though I'll keep what you wrote in mind.

Ravenclaw Filly: Did I? So your Nickname is Em. I'm confused on the transfer comment…I don't do transfer students. Thankyou, especially about the grammar comment, but I think I've lapsed on this chapter and I'm going to incorporate some more description.

Dumbledore: I think that your fanfic is amazing and I'm glad you reviewed…you should read my newest fanfic (you're mentioned). I hope you find your notes soon as I don't want to wait any longer and that you enjoy this. Thankyou.

It was the next day and everyone was in the great hall eating their breakfast. The year's timetables had been given out and each student was chatting loudly to one another. Suddenly the noise stopped as three figures fell from the great halls ceiling and all the teachers as well as a few students (including Harry) cast spells at them to slow their fall. The three figures lay on the ground completely stunned at what had happened to them and by the look of their clothes they were muggles. Not even wizards dressing as muggles looked that good. Suddenly Harry realised who they were and gasped. 

It was the Dursley's. He immediately went over to them as they got up.

"Vernon?" He asked the man whose face went purple and stared around the hall. Through gritted teeth he said.

"Why did you bring us here boy? We don't want anything to do with…with your abnormality." At this there was an angry roar from the students and teachers alike but it died down when Petunia shrieked. She'd realised where she was and looked quite pale. Dudley hid by standing behind her, trying to hide, but definitely not succeeding. 

"Dudders, don't worry," She fussed "We're going to make that _nasty_ Harry take us back." Harry frowned slightly at this, they never changed.

"I didn't do anything. Your arrival here has nothing to do with me." He replied. A bit of venom in his voice because he still hadn't forgotten the punch Vernon had given him.

"Listen to me boy. You will send us back right now or I'll give you the beating of your life." Vernon shouted and when there was no reply he advanced at Harry with his fists clenched. Of course doing this in a hall full of witches and wizards isn't a very good idea, but before anyone else could react Harry muttered 'stupefy' and his uncle fell to the floor. Out of the corner of his eye he could se Dumbledore approaching, followed closely by McGonnagall and turned towards them.

"Sorry about that." Harry apologised.

"That's quite all right, I was just about to do the same." Dumbledore paused for a minute. "Do you know why they're here. Harry shook his head and then the headmaster cast a spell on Vernon so that he came round. "Mr Dursley." He said, a twinkle in his eyes. "I have to ask you not to attack my students." With that he motioned towards Harry. "If you will please follow me to my office where we can get this matter cleared up." But before he lead them away he turned towards professor McGonnagall and asked her to calm down the students and tell them that the intruders were Harry's Muggle family.

As they entered the office (Harry was there also) Dumbledore sat behind his desk and motioned everyone to sit. Harry sat a bit further away from the Dursley's who sat quite close together.

"I was wondering if you could tell me how you got here?" The headmaster asked.

"Instead of asking us how we got there just get us back!" Harry's Uncle shouted.

"Now Mr Dursley please calm down." His voice was calm yet commanding. "Before I do anything I need to know how you got here." So the Dursley's began to tell him. Hesitantly, but none the less they told him. Apparently they'd just been there one moment and falling the next, so their story wasn't very exciting. Harry however noticed that throughout the whole time he was there Dudley had been holding his backside. "Mr Potter." Dumbledore addressed him. "Would you kindly go get professor McGonnagall for me.

"No need." Came a voice from the door as it was swung open. "I'm already here. She looked over at Dumbledore and then Harry, smiling and then over to the Dursley's whom she scowled.

"Ah Minerva. I was wondering if you would sort out accommodation for the Dursley's so that they have some where to stay."

"Stay?" Asked everyone in the room. No one liking what he just said.

"I do believe that the Dursley's were brought here for some reason." Vernon's face was turning even purpler. Infact it was getting on the blue side.

"Stay. Stay with you people and your abnormalities." He spat out at the top of his voice. Everyone in the room stood up. "I wasn't brought here for some reason. I was brought here by him." He pointed at Harry. "You boy are more trouble than you're worth. Thinking that you're abnormality is something to be proud of." The all too common spit was yet again emerging. "Send me back. NOW!" the last word that left his mouth was so load it became a high pitched scream.

"I did not bring you here. Why would I want to see you? I can't stand you and the way you treat me. I would give almost anything to never see you again and yet you still think that I'd bring you to the one place that I thought you'd never go." Harry said his voice load but so controlled that it never reached anything near a yell. Forgetting exactly where he was Harry's uncle lunged towards him, punching him twice before anyone managed to stun him with a spell.

"I think that that's quite enough." Dumbledore said quietly, not bothering to revive the man at his feet. "Harry are you alright?" He asked almost visibly as shocked as he felt, turning to look at the barely surprised boy in front of him.

"I've had worse, remember?" And he had, but still the whole outburst was quite shocking. Dumbledore looked up at Minerva. The expression on her face mirrored exactly how he felt.

"He's barely hit you before." Petunia squawked. "How can you possibly have had worse? You lying little piece of filth. I don't know why I took you in." She was about to continue again but Dumbledore cut her off.

"Minerva will you please go tell Madame Pomfery to come here. Then can you sort out the Dursley's accommodation, fetch Snape and then return here with them." She left immediately. He now looked at Petunia. "Mrs Dursley." He began. "Are you aware about anything that Harry has done since he came here to Hogwarts?" His voice was kind, but when harry looked at Dumbledore's eyes he saw the twinkle in them become slightly dimmer. 

"Why would I want to know about _his_ abnormality?" she glared in Harry's direction.

"I'm assuming you mean his magical ability. I think that it would be wise if you stopped referring to it as abnormal, not everyone here is as lenient as me." She paled a little but he continued. "Do you realise exactly how important Harry is stopping the world from being ruled by evil and you being most likely murdered?" He asked. His gaze piercing her.

"I don't know what you mean." Her eyes had widened and Harry could see she was almost on the verge of becoming hysterical. At that moment Madame Pomfery came in. She Gasped when she saw Harry's bleeding nose and then said.

"The first day and you're already injured." Petunia began to look even more confused at this point. Next, in came McGonnagall followed closely behind by Snape. Dumbledore cast a spell on Vernon Dursley so that he awoke and immediately he lunged towards Harry.

"Do not touch one hair on that boys head." Dumbledore boomed. Then in a much quieter tone of voice he asked him to sit down in a chair quietly.

"What do we have here?" Snape snarled and Dudley whimpered even louder.

"Ah Snape." The headmaster said "I was wondering if you could lead the Dursley's down to the accommodation Minerva set up." Snape didn't look too happy about this, but lead the trio out of the room. Dumbledore then turned to Harry. "I do believe that you have Defence Against The Dark Arts. I think its best if you go to your lessons; you don't want to get behind on your first day. I don't think Ms Granger would be too happy about that." He said a half smile displaying itself on his face.

Harry left the office and went to his first Defence Against The Dark Arts lesson of the year, with Professor Moody. 


End file.
